


Party Favors (For You)

by Taeminnie2000



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Taemin, Drinking, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, Jonghyun is a fuckboy, Jongin and Taem are just friends, M/M, Overstimulation, Partying, Pet Names, Rough Kissing, Smut, Taemin makes bad decisions, Top!Jonghyun, Weed, and drugs, college kids making bad decisions and shit lol, key and minho are just mentioned sorry, like a lot of partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeminnie2000/pseuds/Taeminnie2000
Summary: Jonghyun throws parties and Taemin likes to go to them. It's no surprise that they end up meeting, but what happens after might be.AKA  Jonghyun is a lonely misunderstood puppy and Taemin is a tsundere dance major





	1. Friday Nights

(What you feeling like?)  
I feel like I'm the highest in the room  
I feel like I could fucking kiss the moon  
See shawty over there, bitch looking at me, she kinda cute  
See a nigga over there, he's steamin' on up like ramen soup  
I’ve been tripping, had a blue dream  
Breathe into me, you know  
Inhale, exhale, I'm so dizzy  
They can't save me, I'm gone  
Woah, oh, they don't go as hard as I do, oh  
I brought some to the party for you, oh  
I'll mix it up and serve it for you  
Party favors for you  
Party favors for you

-Party Favors Tinashe

  
Taemin felt sweat drip off his brow as he tried pedaling up the steep hill. The sun beat down on his newly dyed black hair and he took a deep breath trying to gain any speed at all.

Groaning he stopped halfway up the hill wiping the sweat off his forehead and cursing. He got off the bike and continued to walk it up miserably.

Taemin looked up at the sky and prayed for a cloud to cover up the mid-August sun, but no cloud came.

The reason Taemin is going through this misery is because he slept in after a long night of dance practice, and his ride, a guy who lives in the apartment across from him, Minho, had left him so he could get to his class on time.

Taemin didn't blame him. Minho is a law student and has the worst teacher in the law department. Evil bitch locks the door after she enters the room so if you are late, you miss an entire lecture. Now, this wouldn't be that bad in normal circumstances, unfortunately, her lectures are the words of God to any student who has a sliver of hope to pass her class.

So Taemin really couldn't complain to Minho about being an hour late to his dance lecture and having to bike up hills In the blistering heat.

Taemin ground his teeth together and kept walking.

~~~~

When Taemin finally made it to campus there was only about an hour left of his dance class. Fortunately, his dance teacher, Kim Kibum, loves Taemin like a son and didn't say anything when he walked in the studio late.

Taemin’s friend Jongin, who is a dance major too, caught Taemin up on what they did before he got there pretty quick.

Taemin let out a sigh of relief when he joined the class and things were completely normal.

~~~~

After class Taemin and Jongin went to change and wash up in the locker rooms together.

“So what happened this morning? You're never late to dance.” Jongin asked as they opened their lockers.

Taemin sighed and grabbed his clothes out, “slept in ‘because I practiced late last night and Minho left me. Had to bike here.” As Taemin described his heartbreaking story, Jongin’s eyebrows went up higher and higher.

“You biked here? Man, that's some tough shit right there! I would've just stayed home” Jongin shook his head in disbelief at the shorter man.

“It’s cute how you’re so dedicated to come to class anyway, Hyung.” Jongin said chuckling.

Taemin scrunched up his nose “Don’t call me cute.” Taemin pouted, scowling at Jongin.

“But Hyung,” Jongin said bringing his hands up to pinch Taemin's cheeks painfully, “It’s true you are cute!” he said with a teasing smile.

Taemin grabbed Jongin's hands in a crushing grip and gave a glare that would have killed Jongin if it could.

Jongin suddenly looked over Taemin's shoulder and smiled shouting, "Hey Minho!"

Taemin, at the mention of his shitty, ditching roommate took the bait and turned around ready to unleash more fury on the person who caused him so much trouble so early in the morning. Only when Taemin turned around he found and empty locker room and distinctly heard Jongin quickly backing up toward the door behind him

“JONGIN” Taemin shouted as Jongin started running out of the locker room to escape Taemin’s wrath.

~~~~

Kim Jonghyun could be described as one of two things; an irresponsible slacker or a musical genius who just likes to have fun.

He is famous all over the campus, notorious for throwing the craziest parties and he is simultaneously a mystery to all of the student body. Even to those he regularly hooks up with he is strange. No one knows how he got his big house as a college student or where he came from but everyone wants to know him, of course, those that try all end up disappointed and heartbroken.

Taemin knows that Kim Jonghyun is probably just another fuckboy who has a rich daddy and happens to have taken music lessons as a kid and liked it more than the medical field, but Taemin is a typical college student, so when finals finish who is he to turn down a good party? Jongin convinces him easily with the idea of free alcohol, weed and a hookup to relieve any leftover stress.

So Friday night they dress up, Taemin in a see-through black button up and black leather pants and Jongin in a tight white button up and whitewashed blue jeans.

As soon as they walk in Jongin goes over to seduce a small boy who Taemin remembers as being Kyungsoo, and Taemin goes over to the drinks table to get tipsy before he hits the dance floor.

~~~~

Jonghyun likes to describe himself as mysterious but he knows that most of the mystery is thanks to him being a loner who is too shy to talk to a lot of people.

The only reason he throws these big parties is because all the people in his house make him feel like he’s not alone for at least one night, and he gets to look at all the beautiful people, like the boy he is watching now.

Jonghyun had been downstairs getting high when he got bored, so he went up to get a drink and there he was. Jonghyun had never seen someone so beautiful, dressed in all black like a demon and chugging a beer like he was drinking water.

The boy quickly left the kitchen after he finished his drink, and so did Jonghyun. He watched the black fairy go out to the makeshift dance floor in his living room and start to dance.

Jonghyun was mesmerized. The boy moved like he was gliding across the floor and his every movement was pretty and graceful. Every eye was on this boy as he danced and Jonghyun had never wanted anyone this bad in his life.

Jonghyun stood back and watched the boy decline everyone who tried to dance with him and Jonghyun was in love with his aesthetic.

Jonghyun decided he would make friends with this boy.

~~~~

Taemin was sweaty and felt everyone watching him and he loved it. He loved that his dancing could make people look at him and he sometimes wished he could stay in this trance forever.

Taemin felt a hand on his hip and then a body pressed against his back. This had been happening all night and he turned to shake the guy off when he saw who it was.

Kim Jonghyun had come over to dance with him. Taemin could feel even more heads turning as him and Jonghyun stared at each other. After a pause of awkward silence, Jonghyun spoke,

“I made you a drink, a party favor you could say” Jonghyun spoke with a gruff voice and Taemin could tell he was high.

Taemin wasn't stupid and knew the dangers of accepting drinks from strangers so he smirked at Jonghyun, “I don’t feel like getting roofied so no thank you” he said and was about to turn around when Jonghyun brought the drink up to his mouth and took a drink out of it.

Taemin watched carefully as Jonghyun swallowed the Almost glowing green liquid and made a face at the taste. Jonghyun looked at Taemin with half lidded eyes and offered the drink again.

Taemin took the drink in his hands and stared down at the cup silently making a decision.

Taemin brought the cup up to his mouth and downed half the contents.

~~~~

Jonghyun watched with a smile as the boy drank the mixture. He watched him scrunch up his face to the taste and laughed when the boy asked him incredulously what was in it.

“It’s a special mixture, a secret recipe to getting shitfaced” Jonghyun laughed again when the boy looked at him with wide eyes, “I wanna hang out with you tonight. Is that okay?” Jonghyun looked at the boy’s dark eyes, they’re almost black he noted, and he watched the boy search his face. Probably looking for any sign of danger or treachery.

The boy seemed to finally make up his mind and he nodded,

“Lead the way, Kim Jonghyun”

~~~~

Taemin likes to party and was ready to get crazy tonight, but he was not expecting to hang with Kim Jonghyun and was not expecting to be in the situation he is in now.

He doesn't know what made him trust Jonghyun, but all he knows is that he’s getting high with strangers right now and Jonghyun is cuddled up next to him on the couch and he feels more relaxed than he has in a long time.

They are in Jonghyun’s basement where he has couches and T.V’s set up and people are scattered getting high and making out. He and Jonghyun are sitting on a couch passing a blunt back and forth while watching the lion king, which Jonghyun has on DVD.

Taemin looks over at Jonghyun who has been crying for ten minutes about Mufasa and Taemin suddenly finds this whole situation extremely funny.

Taemin starts to giggle and Jonghyun looks over sniffling and wiping his eyes. Taemin laughs harder clutching his stomach and resting his head on Jonghyun’s shoulder.

Suddenly, Jonghyun started to laugh too. Then they were both cracking up with tears streaming from their eyes, bending over because they can’t breathe.

Some people turned to look at them and the ones who were high as Jonghyun and Taemin started to laugh along until the whole room was filled with laughter.

When Taemin calmed down he looked at Jonghyun with a smile on his face, tired from laughing and still giddy.

Jonghyun was wiping the tears from his eyes and turned to look at Taemin. He smiled when they met eyes and grabbed Taemin’s hands.

He seemed to be thinking for a moment and then he got up, pulling Taemin with him. They stumbled up the stairs back to where the kitchen is.

The party was at its highest point now and everyone has let go of their worries and inhibitions for the night. The kitchen is a mess of alcohol and after Jonghyun grabs them some drinks they head out to the living room.

Taemin can feel himself getting more and more lost. His vision is a little blurry, he is sweaty and all he can feel is Jonghyun’s hand on his waist and his warmth against Taemin’s back.

Before he knows it they’re grinding to a song he’s heard on the radio a thousand times and Jonghyun’s hands sneak up under his shirt brushing over his stomach and hip bones.

Taemin bites his lip, smiling, and turns around, wrapping his arms around Jonghyun’s neck and smashing their lips together.

Jonghyun’s lips are plush and warm. They taste like alcohol and weed and Taemin is entranced. Jonghyun’s tongue tangles with his and Taemin shivers, nails scratching down Jonghyun’s arms and digging into the muscled flesh there.

They break apart panting and Jonghyun smirks pulling Taemin farther and farther into the mess of people writhing around them.

~~~~

Taemin wakes up with a deep ache all over his body that he knows only comes from dancing for hours straight. His eyes are sealed shut from dried, crusty makeup and he can barely crack them open only to look right into the bright light of a lamp and close them again quickly.

Taemin rubs makeup out of his eyes and runs a hand through his hair as he looks for anything that will tell him where he is.

Taemin glances around as he is more awake and quickly sees he is in Jonghyun’s house still.

Taemin is on the couch of what seems like a basement or a party room with chairs, pool tables and T.V’s everywhere. There are a few other people sleeping on chairs or the floor and the room smells overwhelmingly like weed. Taemin looks up to see a T.V playing the lion king. It’s loud and hurts his head so he goes to turn it off. It seemed to have been left on auto play and probably played over and over again all night.

Taemin looks at himself. He’s not missing any clothes and his wallet and phone are in his pocket. He takes one last look at the room around him and then walks up the stairs.

The living room is completely trashed and Taemin almost feels bad for Jonghyun even though the guy probably has maids to clean up for him.

Taemin steps over mysterious liquids, bodies, and lots of trash to get out of the front door. Not once looking back at the house.

~~~~

“So you’re telling me you don’t remember anything from last night?” Jongin asks incredulously over the phone.

Taemin rolls his eyes as he holds the phone to his ear with his shoulder while he looks for Advil in his cabinets, “I’ve repeated it like four times already it’s not that unusual I just got cross-faded and I'll probably remember something embarrassing tomorrow” he says as he dejectedly shuts the cabinet and goes to sit on his couch.

“I know it’s not unusual to forget things when you get smashed but you don’t even remember getting to the party!! What if you have a concussion? What if someone drugged you?” Jongin sounds close to tears with how worried he is and Taemin massages his temples with his fingers.

“Jongin. I am Fine.” Taemin huffs out “I’m tired and we have dance tomorrow so I’m going to sleep. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight hyung.”

~~~~

“What happened with you and Kyungsoo that night?” Taemin asks as he and Jongin stretch before class starts. Jongin had finally stopped bugging Taemin about injuries and being drugged but it took a 20-minute strip search for any injuries to get Jongin to calm down.

Jongin shrugged “I think he’s into me cause we hung out the whole night but he’s really tsundere or something. Like whenever we’re hanging out he’ll like put his hand on my thigh or his arm around me. But one time I leaned in and called him cute and he pushed me away and stormed off!” Jongin sounds completely bewildered and Taemin can’t help but laugh.

“Hyung!” Jongin whines and Taemin’s laughs slow down into giggles.

“Maybe it’s just his personality? You probably offended him or something, I would just go and apologize and talk about it.” Taemin shrugs and Jongin grumbles as they get up to dance.

~~~~

After about a week Taemin had forgotten all about the party and gave up on trying to remember anything. There were no weird pictures circling around online so he assumed that he had nothing to worry about.

This was rebutted when he was having lunch with Jongin at a subway close to campus.

Taemin and Jongin had just gotten their food and sat down in the busy restaurant when a man walked in that caught Taemin’s eye. He had silver hair but he was not a senior citizen. Quite the opposite. He had muscular arms that were displayed by his tank top and really nice thick legs in tight black jeans. Taemin couldn’t see the guys face but tan skin and a sharp jawline looked promising. Taemin was pretty sure his mouth was wide open and he was staring because Jongin suddenly looked up from his food and turned around to see who Taemin was looking at.  
  
Jongin spun around in his seat suddenly and shoved Taemin’s sandwich in his mouth. Taemin made a choking sound and spat the sandwich back onto his tray and glared at his friend.

“Don’t you dare Lee Taemin” was all Jongin said.

Taemin rolled his eyes and purposely looked over Jongin’s shoulder at the gorgeous boy standing in line.

“Chill out I was only looking,” Taemin said waving his hand to bat away Jongin’s hands trying to block Taemin's view.

“Do you know who that is?” Jongin hissed, “That’s Kim Jonghyun!” Jongin said overdramatically.

Taemin rolled his eyes and snorted. “So that’s the musical prodigy… His reputation doesn’t scare me it’s probably all rumors anyway…” Taemin trailed off as the guy turned around after getting his food.

Taemin wasn’t disappointed in his face, to say the least. The guy had really nice thick lips and big brown eyes. He was quite unique looking actually and he reminded Taemin of a dinosaur for some strange reason.

Taemin’s breath caught in his throat when Jonghyun turned and looked straight at the table him and Jongin were sitting at.

“Holy shit don’t turn around Jongin don’t do it hoe”

Taemin shoved his sandwich in his mouth and looked down at his tray praying that Jonghyun wasn’t walking over to their table.

When a smooth voice spoke up Taemin and Jongin both jumped and Taemin swallowed a giant mouthful of sandwich unattractively.

“Well hello there Taemin nice to see you again. You left before I could say goodbye after the party”

Taemin choked when he was swallowing and coughed violently. He took small sips of his soda then looked up at Jonghyun with a red face and teary eyes.

“Excuse me?” Taemin asked voice croaky and raw from coughing. Jonghyun looked at him quizzically after he said this and pushed his silver white hair back with a tanned hand.

“Don’t you remember? We hung out at my party last week.” Taemin frowned and looked at Jonghyun suspiciously.

“No. I don’t remember anything from that party.” Jonghyun raised his eyebrows in shock then a smile tugged at his lips. Suddenly he started to giggle and when he saw Taemin’s dumbfounded face he barked out a few loud laughs.

Taemin frowned and looked over at Jongin who simply shrugged and made the crazy sign with his finger spinning around his ear.

Jonghyun was still slightly giggling and he reached over and stole Taemin’s soda and took a drink out of it.

Taemin frowned and reached his hand out to take his drink back but Jonghyun moved it back farther out of Taemin’s reach.

Jonghyun smirked and raised his eyebrows in a what are you going to do about it look.

Taemin scrunched up his nose and sighed frustratedly.

“What do you want? And give me my drink back and get your own! I don’t even know you!” Taemin exclaimed exasperatedly.

Jonghyun just kept that same smirk on his face as he sipped Taemin’s soda contently. Then he paused and said, “Taemin you know me much better than I think most people do”

Taemin looked into Jonghyun’s eyes and recognized the dark look there. Suddenly a chill went down Taemin’s spine.

“Did we sleep together?” Taemin asked suspiciously as he racked his brain for any memories of that night.

At this question, Jonghyun laughed again and shook his head.

“We kept it pretty pg-13 but I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to get a little rated R with me”

Jonghyun said as he raised his eyebrows suggestively making Taemin want to barf with the cheesiness of the pickup line.

“Umm no thank you” is all Taemin says before returning to his lunch trying to look apathetic as he eats his sandwich after blatantly rejecting Jonghyun.

At Jonghyun’s over exaggerated offended “excuse me?!?” Taemin fails to hide his amused laugh and Jonghyun smiles amiably at him.

“In all seriousness” Jonghyun tries again, “I really had fun with you at the party and even now I really am starting to like you, so can we hang out again sometime?”

Jonghyun levels a serious but not intimidating gaze at Taemin and Taemin looks away from the pretty brown eyes of Kim Jonghyun.

Taemin knows he's blushing and looks up to see if Jonghyun has noticed, but the other boy simply waits for Taemin’s answer with a calm look on his face.

Taemin quickly makes a pros and cons list;

Pros:

Jonghyun is hot  
Jonghyun seems nice and chill  
Jonghyun throws really great parties  
Jonghyun is hot

Cons:  
Jonghyun is a stranger  
They supposedly have hung out before but Taemin remembers nothing?!?? What if Jonghyun drugged him?!?!  
Jonghyun has a reputation of being a player and of being a giant ass because he has no close friends

Taemin thinks about it but then realizes,

When has he ever been the type to be careful and stay away from danger?

The answer to that question is never.

And so the answer to Jonghyun’s question is “Yeah let's hang out. Tomorrow night. Your place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I know I should be finishing my other fic but I started this one and I really got going on it. So this is the first half, I wanted to post something but I haven't finished the second part so I decided to upload it in two parts like this. In the next chapter there will be smut and it's my first time writing it so look forward to that lol. Thanks for reading and yeah come talk to me on my tumblr (shinigamilovechocolate.tumblr.com) or my twitter (@cutetaebun)


	2. Just for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow smut yay

Taemin is unsure of what to wear so he doesn't dress up and just throws on a white t-shirt over some black jeans with his favorite hoodie. He is glad he dresses how he did because Jonghyun is in basically the same thing. When Jonghyun opens the door he smiles brightly at Taemin and ushers him in.

Jonghyun's house is much cleaner than he last saw it the morning after the party. Now that Taemin sees the house without alcohol making his vision blurry and without people laying passed out on the floor, it's nice. Although the house is big it looks well lived in. There are pictures on the walls of Jonghyun with various people including an older couple that are probably his parents. But most of the pictures are of Jonghyun with a handsome man who Taemin sees repeatedly as Jonghyun leads him to the kitchen.  
  
“Here you can look around while I finish dinner. It’s a surprise so I can’t tell you what I'm making” Jonghyun says with a smirk and some jazz hands.

Taemin laughs out an “okay” before turning to look at more pictures lining shelves in the dining room.

Taemin sees yet another picture of this same man and he decides to finally ask who it is. Taemin takes a small picture off the shelf and walks over to Jonghyun, who is messing around in the kitchen.

“Who is this in the photo with you?” Taemin asks while Jonghyun stirs something in a pot over the stove.

Jonghyun turns around and tilts his head questioningly at Taemin then looks down at the picture Taemin is holding out.

“Ah!” Jonghyun says with a big smile on his face as he takes the photo from Taemin's hands and leans up against the counter.

Jonghyun smiles down at the picture as he speaks, “This is my older brother Jinki. I really looked up to him as a kid, I still do actually. That's why you see so many pictures of him around” he smiles up at Taemin and hands the photo back. Taemin looks down again. As Taemin stares at the photo he sees a slight resemblance that he missed before.

Taemin smiles “oh I see the resemblance now. You have the same smile”

Jonghyun hums a confirmatory noise and returns to stirring their dinner.

“He isn’t around much anymore. He became a doctor and he barely has time for his own husband now so I don’t see him except on holidays. I get lonely without him here because I was so used to living with him. Even when he went off to college, when I was in high school I enrolled in the same college as him, even though I didn't really want to go to school. He was proud of me and I guess that's why I'm still enrolled.”

Taemin nods in understanding through his story. After he is finished a comfortable silence surrounds them. Taemin goes to put back the picture and when he is back Jonghyun is pouring kimchi stew into bowls.

Taemin raises an eyebrow when Jonghyun turns to him with a smile.

“How did you know that I'm Korean?” Taemin asks suspiciously but grabs a bowl excitedly.

Jonghyun laughs “Well your name is a dead giveaway. And at the party when we hung out you told me about how your mom always makes you translate for her”

Taemin blushes and sits down next to Jonghyun on his couch because he said the dining room is too stiff. Jonghyun stares at Taemin out of the corner of his eye as he takes his first spoonful of the soup. Taemin can tell that Jonghyun is waiting to see if he likes it and he blushes at the thought that Jonghyun wants his approval. Taemin takes a bite and immediately moans in pleasure at the taste. Jonghyun forgetting about his own food excitedly asks him if he likes it. Taemin is still blushing but he can’t stop eating and he manages to get out,

“I haven’t had Korean food in so long! It tastes just like my mom would make thank you”

Taemin asks for seconds and devours it as he continues to compliment Jonghyun on his cooking. Taemin keeps his face turned towards the news station that is playing on the T.V. but he can see Jonghyun staring at him as he eats and how red and flustered Jonghyun gets when he compliments his cooking. Taemin decides he likes Jonghyun's reaction to him liking his food more than the food itself (but his cooking is very good, definitely boyfriend material).

After they finish eating Jonghyun tells Taemin to go pick out a movie while he does the dishes. He offers to help but Jonghyun is persistent and makes him go down some stairs to what looks like a basement converted into a movie watching room which Taemin vaguely remembers waking up in the morning after the party.

Jonghyun opens a cabinet with many dvds and runs back upstairs yelling “I'll be down in 5 don't start without me!”

The room is large with chairs and T.V.s everywhere but there is one huge T.V. with a comfortable looking couch. There is also a pool table and Taemin reminds himself to ask Jonghyun to play later.

Taemin glances through the dvds and tries to think of a movie they would both like. He concludes that Jonghyun has an obsession with disney seeing as he has basically every disney movie ever made.

Taemin is looking around when he sees a dvd box separate from the rest already sitting on top of the dvd player. It’s the Lion King, a movie that Taemin hasn’t seen since he was a kid.

The dvd isn’t inside the box and Taemin looks for it but he can't find it anywhere. Out of curiosity Taemin presses play on the dvd player and sees that Jonghyun must have watched this recently because the dvd was already in the slot.

As the disney logo appears and fades Jonghyun jogs down the stairs with a blanket and a giant bowl of popcorn. He jumps on the couch next to Taemin and Looks up at the tv screen. Shock flashes over his features but then it is gone and Taemin is confused but he doesn’t ask about it.

They sit with their thighs pressed up against each other and their arms brushing with the blanket over top and the giant popcorn bowl in the middle balanced on Taemin’s lap. Taemin can’t really pay attention to the movie because every time he grabs popcorn his hand brushes against Jonghyun's and that makes him look over at the older boy.

Taemin can’t help but think that the older looks really cute as he stares at the movie which is obviously his favorite and Taemin laughs as Jonghyun sings along knowing every word of every song.

Jonghyun starts to sing seriously without any funny accents and without laughing when I just can't wait to be king comes on and Taemin is mesmerized by Jonghyun’s voice.

“You have a really nice voice” Taemin says in awe after the song is finished.

Jonghyun blushes and looks away.

“It’s okay.” he says shrugging.

Taemin raised his eyebrows and brings his hand up out of the blankets to punch Jonghyun in the arm.

“Ow! What was that for?” Jonghyun whines, pouting like a kicked puppy.

Taemin sighs exasperated, “you have a great voice! You could be a singer! Your voice is not just ‘okay’ it’s extraordinary! Not many people have a gift like yours! Use it!” Taemin lightly scolds the boy and then realizing what he said he blushes and turns back to stare at the tv, even if he doesn't really watch the movie.

He feels Jonghyun turn back to the tv also and they sit there in a thick silence until Jonghyun speaks up.

“Do you really mean it?”

Taemin glances at the white haired boy out of the corner of his eye but sees Jonghyun still looking straight at the movie.

“What do you mean?” Taemin says casually.

Jonghyun shifts a little in his seat and then speaks again a little quieter.

“Did you really mean what you said about my voice?”

Taemin turns to Jonghyun which makes the boy jump a little in his seat.

“Yes, I meant it. I may have just met you but no one should hide a gift like that and you should believe in yourself.” Taemin says with conviction and stares into Jonghyun’s eyes until Jonghyun turns around blushing and stares back at the movie.

“Thank you” he says after a while. Taemin nods and grabs more popcorn.

~~~~

Taemin thinks this situation is vaguely familiar as Jonghyun sniffles next to him as Simba cries out for his father to wake up.

Jonghyun is a mess with a runny nose and there are tear trails down his eyes. Taemin is watching half in horror and half in amusement as Jonghyun starts sobbing when Simba starts to cry.

Taemin is awkward as Jonghyun suddenly wraps his arms around him and sobs into his shoulder. Taemin laughs awkwardly and pats Jonghyun’s back as he watches scar send his hyenas after Simba.

Taemin looks at Jonghyun and back at the movie with the weirdest feeling of deja vu.

Suddenly he remembers the horrible smell of weed and laughter is starting to bubble out of his mouth even though he doesn’t quite know why. When he burst out into full on laughter Jonghyun looks at him like his head suddenly rolled off his neck but it only makes Taemin laugh harder.

Soon Taemin’s giggles become contagious and Jonghyun is laughing with him. They roll on the couch with laughter and the popcorn is knocked over because they hold onto each other for support as they hold their stomachs because they can't breathe.

Taemin looks up and sees Jonghyun's eyes crinkled with laughter and his brown eyes sparkling. His smile is warm and wide and his laughter is deep instead of high pitched.

Taemin suddenly remembers another image of Jonghyun laughing. He remembers the same crinkles around his eyes but his brown eyes were red from the weed and his giggles more induced by their intoxicated state.

After that the floodgates seemed to open on Taemin’s memories from the party and he can remember all the things that happened that night, from the first time that him and Jonghyun met, to watching the lion King and getting high, to the moment where they made out, Dancing for hours, and finally falling asleep on his couch.

Taemin has stopped laughing and Jonghyun is calming down his giggles coming more slowly and looks at Taemin concerned,

“Are you okay?”  
  
Jonghyun is frowning now, looking confused at Taemins sudden switch in moods. Jonghyun watches as Taemin stands up quickly and looks around the room.

Jonghyun is standing now too and follows Taemin as he walks through the house looking around.

Jonghyun grabs Taemin’s arm after letting Taemin wander for a while. They are in the living room where the dance floor had been at the party and where they first met and Taemin turns to Jonghyun and looks into his eyes for a moment,

“Let’s dance”

~~~~

Taemin had plugged his phone into a speaker that had also been used at the party and a song with deep bass and a girl’s voice comes alive from the speakers.

Taemin twirls toward Jonghyun mouthing the lyrics,

_“I feel like I’m the highest in the room”_

Taemin wraps his arms around Jonghyun's shoulders and sways his hips.

_“I feel like I could fucking kiss the moon”_

Jonghyun’s eyes are wide as he takes in Taemin dancing. Jonghyun isn't dancing himself but he stands and watches Taemin, interacting when he can, running his hands down Taemin’s arms and putting his hands on his waist when Taemin comes close enough.

Taemin dances and just enjoys Jonghyun’s appraising eyes getting lost in the song and the beat.

Taemin dances closer and he is breathing hard and sweating and Jonghyun’s hands feel like fire across his skin.

He teases Jonghyun coming close enough to grind against the older boy and then moving back to dance in front of him but far enough for him not to touch.

_“I’ll mix it up and serve it for you”_

Taemin wraps his arms around Jonghyun's neck and tangles his hands in his hair. Jonghyun bites his lips and grabs Taemin’s hips in a bruising grip as Taemin pulls Jonghyun’s hair to expose his neck as he licks and bites his way up the smooth tan skin.

_“Party favors for you, Party favors for you”_

Jonghyun tugs Taemin down onto the couch and pulls Taemin on top of him. Their mouths clash together in a hot, messy kiss that leaves them both clawing at each other's clothes and panting for breath. Taemin leans back and looks at Jonghyun through his lashes as he pulls off his shirt and he bites his lip as he unbuttons his pants.

Jonghyun looks at him dazed and laughs breathlessly when he sees Taemin’s lip bite.

“You just love to rile me up don’t you babe?”

Jonghyun’s voice is rough and his lips are swollen and slick with spit and Taemin can’t help but stare at them as he talks. Taemin smirks and leaning forward he takes Jonghyun’s lower lip into his mouth to suck on it.

Jonghyun moans and runs his hands up and down Taemin’s sides letting his fingernails scrape against his tender stomach and sensitive nipples.

Taemin gasps and releases Jonghyun’s lip then moves over to his pierced ear “I love to show off how pretty I am”

Jonghyun groans and grinds his crotch up against Taemin’s ass. Taemin moans and leans down to capture Jonghyun’s lips again.

“let’s go to the room I don’t have any lube or condoms down here” Jonghyun breathes out around Taemin’s lips. Taemin whines at the inconvenience and pouts at Jonghyun but grabs his hand and practically drags Jonghyun up the stairs anyways.

Taemin throws the door to Jonghyun’s room open and pushes Jonghyun inside. Jonghyun immediately goes over to the nightstand next to the bed and throws a lube bottle and condom on the bed. He turns around to see Taemin throwing his clothes off, stripping completely naked.

Taemin walks over to Jonghyun with a smirk on his face and pushes Jonghyun down on the bed. He climbs to straddle Jonghyun and Jonghyun's hands move down to squeeze Taemin's ass roughly.

Taemin hisses and roughly pulls Jonghyun’s hair again making Jonghyun let go of Taemin’s ass and move his hands to hold onto slender hips.

“Mhmn you are not naked enough” Taemin says as he shimmers down Jonghyun's body.

Jonghyun's shirt was discarded long ago but his jeans and boxers are still on. Taemin stops when he is in between Jonghyun's legs and buries his face right into Jonghyun’s crotch. Taemin lifts his head and smirks up at Jonghyun’s flushed face before wrapping his mouth around Jonghyun’s still clothed dick.

Jonghyun moans as the wet heat seeps through the jeans he is wearing and onto his dick. Taemin is slobbering all over his dick through his jeans and his hips subtly grind up against Taemin’s mouth. Taemin pulls off and a long string of saliva connects him to Jonghyun’s crotch.

Jonghyun shivers as Taemin pulls down his pants and boxers in a swift motion exposing his dick to the cold air.

“Babe,” Taemin whines out, “I want you to fuck my face”

Jonghyun’s big eyes stare down at Taemin as a lump forms in his throat at the idea and suddenly his fingers itch to pull Taemin’s hair and make him gag on his dick. Jonghyun gulps as he nods vigorously and then tangles his hands in the youngers black hair eagerly.

Taemin opens his mouth and stares up at Jonghyun expectantly and Jonghyun has to close his eyes so he doesn’t come before he even gets in Taemin’s mouth. Jonghyun opens his eyes and pushes forward, sliding in slowly, his dick being sucked in the small, tight heat inch by inch.

Jonghyun and Taemin both groan when his dick hits the back of Taemin’s throat and the vibrations make Jonghyun gasp. Taemin tries to slide his tongue around the dick in his mouth and waits patiently for Jonghyun to move his hips

Jonghyun stares down at Taemin, entranced and runs his hand along Taemin’s puffed out cheek. He presses down on the cheek with his fingertips and he can feel his dick through the soft skin of Taemin’s face. Taemin makes a whiny noise in the back of his throat and begins to bob his head slightly so Jonghyun starts to hurry his ass up. Jonghyun snaps out of his trance and fists his hand in Taemin’s hair.

He slides his hips out slowly and then slams back in the tight heat of Taemin’s mouth. The slide is slick and smooth and the sounds of Taemin’s gagging and gasping for air makes a fire burn in Jonghyun. Taemin is drooling, spit leaking down the sides of his mouth, making him look obscene. He gags and tears leak out of his eyes but his gaze never leaves Jonghyun’s.

Taemin can feel Jonghyun’s thick cock everywhere in his mouth and the taste of his precum only makes Taemin harder. His throat feels raw and abused but he loves it, the drag of the thick cock in his mouth and Jonghyun’s moans above him. Jonghyun grits his teeth as Taemin moans again, sending vibrations up his cock and making him shudder in pleasure. Jonghyun looks down and the vulgar image Taemin makes in this position has his thoughts leave his mouth before he can process what he is doing,

“You love this don’t you, you little cock slut? You just want my dick to demolish you so much you would do anything for it wouldn’t you?”

At this Taemin gurgles around Jonghyun's cock and ruts down against the bed desperate for friction against his dick. Jonghyun feels his orgasm building up and quickly yanks Taemin off his dick and Taemin gasps for air.

“Turn around” Jongin growls.

Taemin whines and spins around so his ass is facing Jonghyun. Jonghyun grabs him by the hip and drags him up the bed so he is straddling Jonghyun's face. Taemin can feel Jonghyun's breath over his hole and he shudders. When Jonghyun licks over Taemin’s hole finally, he moans desperately and wiggles his hips down but Jonghyun firmly grips his ass and pulls the cheeks apart, running the flat of his tongue over Taemin’s hole over and over.

“AH Jonghyun please!”

Taemin whines and tries to grind down on Jonghyun's face but Jonghyun strongly holds his hips still as he teases and pokes his tongue slightly in making Taemin sob for something to fill him up. Jonghyun finally shoves his tongue inside Taemin's tight heat and lets go of Taemin’s hips. Taemin cries out and immediately grinds his hips down on Jonghyun's face. Jonghyun slurps and wiggles his undulates inside Taemin as he grinds down and saliva slicks over Jonghyun's face.

Taemin's moans become more and more high pitched and there is a fire burning under his skin, leaving pleasure wherever Jonghyun’s cool hands touch. Jonghyun brings his hands up to play with Taemin's dick and Taemin’s legs shake from the pleasure.

Taemin's moans are louder as the simulation brings him closer to orgasming and Jonghyun’s tongue is barely brushing his prostate. Taemin feels his orgasm is close and he grinds down more desperately as Jonghyun’s hands stroke his dick faster. Jonghyun thrusts his tongue deeply and it pushes on Taemin's prostate causing a sharp pleasure to rush up his spine and he cries out loudly as he cums, the white fluid landing on his and Jonghyun's stomachs.

Taemin pants and stops grinding his hips down but Jonghyun continues to lick around Taemin's fluttering hole. The overstimulation makes Taemin lift his hips up and whine but Jonghyun pulls him back down and continues to rub his tongue around the inside of his hole. Taemin pants and moans uncomfortably but he feels himself getting hard again and he is conflicted whether to pull away or grind down.

Jonghyun stops eventually and lifts Taemin off of his face and forward so he is laying stomach down on the bed.

Taemin sighs in relief and stretches his limbs out and closes his eyes. But before he can relax a hand runs through his hair and Taemin’s eyes flutter open to see Jonghyun flicking his fingers through Taemin's come on his stomach.

Jonghyun has a dark look in his eyes and Taemin shivers. Jonghyun gathers some come on his fingers and tilts Taemin’s head up bringing his fingers in front of Taemin's mouth. Taemin lazily takes the fingers into his mouth and sucks on them, face scrunching up at the taste of his own spunk but he swallows it anyway.

Jonghyun hums when he sees Taemin swallow and runs his hands down Taemin’s throat tracing his adam’s apple.

“So pretty” Jonghyun murmurs and Taemin feel his dick jolt to life at the praise. Taemin flushes, embarrassed at getting turned on at some stupid words but Jonghyun seems to not notice because he says nothing.

Jonghyun moves behind Taemin and retrieves the lube bottle from across the bed. He watches Jonghyun slather lube over his fingers and Taemin is a little excited, his dick almost fully hard again. Jonghyun looks up and meets Taemin’s eyes as he sets the lube bottle down. He moves over to get in between Taemin’s legs and Taemin lifts himself up to rest on his knees and elbows.

Jonghyun traces his Taemin’s rim with his fingers that are cold with lube, teasing, “Do you want this?”

Taemin nods vigorously but in response he suddenly feels a hand slap down on his right ass cheek. Taemin squeaks out a moan and ruts back against the hand, hoping for more of the painful pleasure it brings.

Jonghyun chuckles at Taemin’s reaction and spanks him again, this time harder. Taemin nearly yells and tears spring to his eyes at how good it feels.

“I’ll ask again, this time respond correctly sweetcheeks,” Jonghyun says teasingly.

“Do you want this?” Jonghyun asks the question sarcastically and Taemin knows he’s doing this just to tease him.

“Yes! I want your dick so bad please fuck me please” Taemin sobs out, resting his head against the mattress.

Jonghyun inhales a shaky breath and slips a finger in Taemin’s ass.

Taemin barely feels the stretch and he quickly begs for another finger which Jonghyun gives him. With two fingers Jonghyun scissors them inside of him and Taemin feels the delicious burn of being stretched open. The fingers brush against his walls and Taemin wants something thicker and longer that will fill him up better.

“Please, Jonghyun I need your dick now” Taemin pleads, his voice rough and scratchy.

Taemin can hear Jonghyun panting behind him and he feels the fingers slip out of his ass almost immediately after he speaks. Jonghyun moves away from Taemin for a moment and opens a condom, the wrapper can be heard above the sounds of their panting and it makes Taemin shiver in anticipation. Jonghyun slicks his dick up and Taemin can feel Jonghyun move closer and finally Jonghyun’s dick lines up to his hole. Taemin pushes back against the hardness, babbling incoherent pleads to fuck him.

Jonghyun takes a deep breath and slams in abruptly causing them to both moan loudly. His dick reaches deep inside Taemin and the stretch burns in a way that makes Taemin’s dick twitch.

They both stay still for a moment just panting and Jonghyun slides his hands down Taemin’s back. Shivers wrack Taemin's body and his hole twitches around Jonghyun's dick causing the older to hiss in pleasure.

Jonghyun slowly starts to thrust his hips, sliding his dick out and back in painfully slow. The slow pace has Taemin whining and trying to thrust back and get Jonghyun deeper and faster. Jonghyun grips his hips hard and it makes him moan at the thought of bruises appearing on the soft flesh of his hips and the dull pain that he will feel from them for the next week.

Jonghyun is speeding up his hips, the thrusts becoming harder and deeper and Taemin is gasping for air and sweating like he had just run a marathon. Jonghyun bends over so his chest is pressed against Taemin’s back and his teeth find Taemin’s neck and bite down leaving hickeys all over the sensitive skin.

The new angle makes Jonghyun hit Taemin’s prostate with every thrust and the pleasure makes Taemin sob and tremble, unable to control his moans or the shivers that make his whole body shake. Jonghyun is grunting into his neck right next to his ear his ear and the older's hot breath tickles Taemin’s neck. Soon Taemin can feel the heat building up in his stomach again and his moans get louder and he tries to tell Jonghyun but his moans make him pause every few seconds,

“Ah..Jonghyun, I'm gonna cum”  
  
Somehow Jonghyun seems to understand and he pulls out. Taemin cries out at the sudden loss of simulation and tries to scoot back onto Jonghyun’s dick but he is stopped by a hand on his lower back. Taemin tries to push himself up on shaking arms but then Jonghyun is helping him flip around onto his back and pushing the younger's legs up so he is almost bent in half.

Jonghyun looks at his face with lust filled eyes and lines his dick up to Taemin’s hole again. Taemin’s hole flutters at the feeling of Jonghyun’s cock just barely brushing the sensitive skin and he flushes at Jonghyun’s intense stare as he begins to push in. At the feeling of being filled again Taemin can’t hold back his moans and he throws his head back when Jonghyun slide all the way in.

This time Jonghyun wastes no time in thrusting hard and deep and the room is filled with the filthy sounds of squelching and skin hitting skin accompanied by their moans.

Above him, Jonghyun looks wrecked. There is sweat dripping down the sides of his face and hair sticking to his forehead that isn’t wiped away because Taemin’s thighs are held by Jonghyun’s hands and his forearms bulge with the strain. As Taemin looks down a little farther he can see the place where they are connected and the way Jonghyun's slick dick moves in and out of his hole.

The visual makes a flash of heat go through his lower stomach and his hands move up to Jonghyun's shoulders and rake against the skin there. Jonghyun hisses and they meet eyes. Jonghyun’s eyes are glassy and his mouth is open, his breath coming out in pants. Taemin can tell he is close and he clenches his hole and grinds his hips to meet Jonghyun's thrusts.

Jonghyun gasps and his eyes squeeze shut in pleasure. For a second his hips speed up, leaving Taemin gasping and making him clench down harder on Jonghyun's dick. Jonghyun's hips falter and then jolt up and he is cumming, his hips grind his dick up into Taemin’s hole and against his prostate. Taemin can feel Jonghyun’s warm cum fill the condom and he breathes out a shaky sigh.

Jonghyun’s head is resting on Taemin's chest, he is panting heavily and Temin can feel his defined stomach rubbing against his still hard dick. Taemin whines and grinds up against Jonghyun's stomach making him look up at Taemin’s desperate face and finally pull out.

Taemin groans as Jonghyun pulls out, feeling empty and needing to come desperately. Jonghyun slides off and ties the condom and goes over to what looks like a bathroom to throw it away. When he comes back Taemin is already touching himself, rubbing his palm over his head and spreading precum everywhere.

Jonghyun climbs onto the bed again and swats Taemin's hands away from his dick. Taemin leans back on his elbows and watches as Jonghyun lowers his head towards his crotch and engulfs his dick in his mouth. Jonghyun swallows down Taemin’s dick and bobs his head quickly, working his tongue against the vein on the underside.

Taemin moans as he feels his orgasm approaching and secures his hands in Jonghyun's hair, falling back against the bed and arching his back up as he feels the heat rushing through his dick and into Jonghyun's warm mouth. Taemin’s whole body shudders as he comes and a low whine slips out of his mouth. Jonghyun pulls off his dick, swallowing Taemin's load and licking his lips while looking up at Taemin. Both of them look completely wrecked and Taemin feels the tingles of his orgasm still as he recovers.

As they lay there just breathing heavily, Taemin almost giggles at the sight of Jonghyun's hair. Jonghyun’s white hair is completely spiky and tousled and Taemin pats the elders head trying to smooth down the mess to no avail. Jonghyun smiles a lopsided grin, playfully biting Taemin's hand. Taemin laughs and pushes the other boy off him with shaky, jello-like arms.

The older catches Taemin’s hands in his as the younger pushes him, pulling the black haired boy to lay down on the bed on top of him. Taemin lets himself be manhandled into a cuddling position, his arm under Jonghyun's head and other arm draped over Jonghyun's chest, laying sideways. Jonghyun lays on his back, his arms wrapped around Taemin's lower back and stomach.

Taemin closes his eyes, breathing deeply and listening to the rhythm of Jonghyun’s breathing as he falls asleep.

~~~~

Taemin wakes up to the sound of a heartbeat in his right ear and the sound of someone texting above him. He lifts his head a little and sees Jonghyun laying on his back just texting on his phone and Taemin realizes he is sprawled on top of the other boy and his head against Jonghyun’s chest, hence the heartbeat.

Taemin stares for second before he scoots up so that he is right next to Jonghyun and can look at the phone also. Jonghyun doesn’t hide his phone or move away, he simply lets Taemin watch him text his friends and Taemin feels a giddy happiness in his chest at the trust.

Eventually, Jonghyun sets his phone down and looks at Taemin, smiling wide and his eyes crinkling up at the edges. Taemin smiles back shyly and flops his arm over Jonghyun, snuggling back into his warmth. Jonghyun wraps his arms around the younger again and they lay there, just basking in silence and warmth before Jonghyun speaks up.

“So are you free next weekend?”

Jonghyun's voice is scratchy but still has a nice rumble to it. Taemin looks up at Jonghyun and blinks sleep out of his eyes then raises his eyebrows playfully,

“Why? Are you going to take me on a date?”

Taemin says it teasingly but his voice barely comes out more than a whisper and his throat feels raw. Pain shoots up his throat when he speaks making him wince and when Jonghyun notices his hand shoots out to rub against Taemin's throat soothingly.

“Sort of. My friend is throwing a big party and is making me come but I don’t want to go alone because I hate the people he hangs out with, so I thought you would be nice company.”

Jonghyun is looking at him with those big puppy eyes and Taemin laughs at his cuteness. Removing Jonghyun's hand from his neck Taemin clears his throat,

“If this is you trying to ask me out the answer is yes”

Fighting off the blush in his cheeks, Taemin closes his eyes and pulls the sheets even further over the two of them, ready to nap for longer. Jonghyun laughs and lets out a contented breath,

“I’m glad I found someone to take to parties with me, it was getting lonely,” Jonghyun holds onto Taemin’s waist tighter “by the way can you wear those black leather pants you wore to my party? They make your ass look fantastic”

Taemin nuzzles his face into the warmth of Jonghyun's neck and laughs, a sparkling warmth spreading through his body

“Only if you make me another one of your party favors" Taemin says with a wink.

“Deal” Jonghyun smirks and tackles Taemin to the bed, their morning and afternoon disappearing as they nap in each other's arms and the night returning with its thrumming bass and blurry memories filled with ~~bad~~ (good?) decisions.

  
_I’ve been tripping, had a blue dream_  
_Breathe into me, you know_  
_Inhale, exhale, I'm so dizzy_  
_They can't save me, I'm gone_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took me a hundred million years to write i'm really lazy and i get distracted really easily especially by twt
> 
> yeah so i was going to end it here but if you guys like this maybe i'll do a drabble or something so like tell me in the comments if u want more 
> 
> also tell me in the comments if you want me to write more Jongtae fics because I noticed there is like none? wtf
> 
> hope my smut wasn't shitty but it probably was and im going to hell lmao
> 
>  
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/_cutetaebun)
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](shinigamilovechocolate.tumblr.com)


	3. Authors note; please read

hello,

I know I wrote this story a long time ago, but because of recent events I feel like I need to say something here

I cannot describe how sad I am as of now as a Shawol and as a person who respected and admired Jonghyun

I don't know how I feel about leaving this story up after what has happened and I definitely will never read fanfiction with Jonghyun as a character ever again just out of respect for him and to keep my memory of him clear and away from being convoluted with false information.

Some people have posted stories based off of the tragedy but I have to disagree with the thought of writing a story and pretending like we knew what he was going through

This may be my grief talking but I may take this story down, I'm still deciding, but for some reason leaving it up makes me feel bad

I want Jonghyun to be remembered for who he was in a good light and I think taking this story down would be the best thing to do out of respect for him and his family

This is my opinion and I am not encouraging anyone to do the same, this is just a warning for anyone who enjoyed this fic

I am here for you all, we all love Jonghyun and we can stick together to get through this.

thank you,

Abbey

[ If you need to talk contact me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/ktaebooty%20)

 

EDIT; 

 

hello, 

I have decided not to take this fic down but I will not write more fics about Jonghyun in the future. Thank you to everyone that read this and I hope you are all doing well. Us shawols (and others) all love Jonghyun and we will always keep him in our hearts. 


End file.
